Do you know the interception between us
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: John or Terezi...Karkat who do you really love?
1. Karkat's side

Karkat and John

In this story, Karkat loves John. Some reason John convinces Karkat to come to earth and live with him just to show how earth is like. Karkat feels that John might not like him in the homosexual way. Karkat is not giving up on the opportunities that will come to him for him to get closer to John. He takes them as an access to a possible love relationship with the love of his life… John.

The side of Karkat story…

"John I love you" I was talking out loud sitting in the chair by the computer desk thinking. I thought how am I going to spill my feelings towards him when John comes home tonight and how is John going to respond to me. My mind flooded up with heart pounding questions. John how can I tell the truth to you while looking at those lips that makes a derpy smile, your blue beautiful eyes, and your cute soft looking face. Ugh what am I saying I'm a miserable fuck that doesn't give shit about anybody…but John, John is something else.

Oh god this night is any old night he plans to just go through his old junk and throw stuff out. Tomorrow is Friday the day of Trolls night where we all get together with our mate sprits and explore. Troll get together! Exploring! I don't give fuck about that. I hope John doesn't figure out about that Troll thing. John might say Karkat lets go as best friends, for some reason John basically would participate in anything that has to do with Troll activities.

*the front door opens* I look towards the sight of John and gasp. "Karkat I'm so ready for a smooch!" I stare at the drunken John Egbert and gasp more in astonishment of what John just said. This could be my chance since he drunk I could kiss him wait, no I need to find out his feelings first. "John what happen to y- …" John drops to the floor and passes out. I stood there in shock status then I walk slowly to him and check him, he is fine suddenly I look at him then thought wow you really are a loveable fuckass that I can never get away from.

I got up, pick him up and carry him to his bed. John so cute I couldn't stop looking at the fuck he is too adorkable. "John I…love you" I whisper in his ear and all I got from John was his annoying snores loudly into my ears. I gave John a soft kiss making as quickly as possible so he won't feel it. I walk out the room silently so he wouldn't wake up.

Oh John your complicated sometimes I still love you. As I walk through the hallway I just realize I saw pieces of paper with my name on them in the pile of junk that John was going through earlier back in his room. I went back silently opening John's door and quickly searching for the pile of junk. I found the pieces of papers that john had as I read them I found out they were from John. I read more deeply into the letters that John wrote and gasp in shock.


	2. John's side

Karkat and John

Chapter 2

This chapter will be long sorry for the short first chapter

John side of the story…

Oh Karkat only If you can truly tell me you how I feel. Terezi loves you right? Don't you love her? It seems you always did Karkat. Even since she decided to go live in the future (sigh) these letters that I wanted to give you I want you to read them, I wanted to share them with you tonight.

Karkat I want to find out your feelings for me…

I love Karkat so long that it makes me cry. Though he acts uptight and miserable I can tell how he feels right away. If I can tell that why can't I figure out his feelings for me then? I'll I'm doing right now is basically getting drunk at Dave house. I told Karkat that I'm just visiting Dave just to help him repair his new motorcycle.

Well, Dave and I just got drunk and just talk about our feelings "pretty bro of us to talk about how we feel" Dave said. The drinks I'm been drinking took over my mind as I chug down the weird strong alcohol. I told Dave all about my feelings for Karkat and he laugh even if he wasn't drunk he would still laugh. It was 12:00am I thought Karkat might be worrying but as I thought Dave started to say something about Karkat. "Bro, John, D-dude I heard that Karkat might have a crush on someone it might be Terezi I'm not sure" Dave said.

My heart pump faster listening to something that might have to do with me and Karkat even for the littlest possibility if it was me, his one of could be crushes. When I heard Dave say that a question pop up in my mind making me ask immediately in curiosity of who he heard this from. "Dude where I heard this from was from bro Dirk".

When I heard that he heard this from Dirk I knew I was going to see him later on to investigate in this rumor. So after I left Dave's house I walk back home which was only couple blocks away. As I was walking I started to fantasize about Karkat and me. I started to think if I was to be his crush what first possible things would we do? I smiled really wide and blush very hard thinking of those so many possibilities that can happen.

As I open the door I surprise myself of saying out loud "I'm ready for a smooch!" Oh gosh I couldn't believe what I said surely enough Karkat knew I was drunk. After that I pass out of all the unsurely amount of alcohol assume in my stomach. Passing out on the floor I can still hear Karkat's voice and his hands feeling my legs and upper back to enable carrying me up. He carries me to my room and sets me down on my bed I can tell because I recognize my bed's sheets.

Karkat's voice felt softly into my ears as he said "John I… love you". My heart pounded so hard I felt my body shake. It felt like a massive earthquake move me. When he said that I knew I had to do something but I was suppose to be completely pass out and asleep. I immediately started to make very loud snores not as noticeable as If it sounded like I was faking it.

Then, out of nowhere I felt a soft touch of a kiss on my head. Oh my the great heavens is really giving me tons of hints that I'm surely his crush. But I knew I needed more complete positive proof answers. Even though a kiss and "John I… love you" just didn't make believe enough including the fact I was asleep to him. Karkat walk silently out of my room but not enough because, I felt his eyes glance at something before he left.

I wonder what he glanced at. Was it the papers that I had on the floor with my pile of junk? Basically Karkat stayed up awhile because he knew I had to go through some junk and throw stuff out. When Karkat knew that it was the night I usually do that he said that he wanted to tell me something when I came back from Dave's house. When I think about that, that's what maybe what Karkat might have wanted to say that he loves me.

A few seconds later Karkat came back in my room. I could hear his breathing. Why did Karkat come back in my room? It must have been those papers. WAIT IF IT'S THE PAPERS…no he can't read them I have to do something.

I jump up and said "KARKAT… I-" I couldn't finish he had already read them. He looked at me weirdly. "John you…love me?" Karkat said. I can see that he wasn't really focused on the question he asked me he looked like, like he just remember someone. He remembers…Terezi.

* * *

**Should i continue? review please!**


	3. Author's note

**Hello, i decided i might want to extend this story**

**for followers i'm sorry i never updated or anything i did lost movitation **

**i sorta regain some so i might continue and finish this story**

**do you guys think i should continue? plus i been sick blah blah so i'll read the reviews and stuff and see what you think**


	4. Tonight

I didn't want to answer his question, so I tried asking him a question trying to make him forget what he said a minute ago"What's wrong Karkat?" I asked him looking at him worried. I was wondering in my head did he forget about Terezi. Karkat expression changed...it almost looked like he was smiling. "I'm fine Egbert" Kakat's face turned back to his normal miserable look, I secretly found it cute though. He walked out of my room turning off the hallway light. I sat back in my bed thinking "What was with that look? Why did he smiled at me!? He never does that!" I blushed remembering how Karkat looked at me. "What's going through your mind...Karkat?"

**Karkat's POV**

"Damn it..." I felled on my bed thinking. I was confused, I didn't know if I should think that this human has a big crush on me or maybe he might of wrote this when he was drunk. "I need to go to bed" my eyes shut slowly and I immediately went sleep.

"Karkat!" a familiar voice called. "what?" my eyes opened to see Egbert smiling at me adorkably. Right in the moment he kissed me. His lips met mine, kissing passionately then softly. "John..."

...

"FUCK...!" I yelled almost throwing myself off my bed. "It was a dream...FUCK!" I sat up in my bed not wanting to get up. "What's time is it...?" I look over at the human clock, I learned how to understand because of John "I'll never get humans weird inventions especially the one to tell time." It was 2:00pm damn did I really sleep that long. "Wait isn't today the stupid Troll shit...SHIT IT IS!" I got and hurriedly got dressed then thought " Wait...why the fuck would I want to go?"

Then my face lit up a light pink giving my face a very like gray tone. "Is it because of the human?" I blushed so fucking hard to the point I couldn't stand this feeling it made me sick. "Okay, I'll just wait till' he comes into my room...yeah maybe the fuckass wants to go I bet, I rather for him to get me up and drag me out to the Troll thing...yeah" I literally did like the human to drag me out, force me and still be joyful at the same time. It made me feel so comfortable in a weird feeling. He should already know what's going on today, it's on the damn human's calendar.

**John's POV**

**"**uh-huh" I said looking at my calendar. Why do I have a feeling he snuck into my room putting this on here like awhile ago. Karkat usually puts updates of what the Trolls do for fun on my calendar so usually I'll pretend I didn't see it and just say "I remember that" which is another thing he won't admit that he writes it up there, it's so cute!

"Karkat!"

"What! Do you know what time it is?" he yelled, I chuckled to myself. By this time we both ignored last night like nothing happened, anyways I could only remember skims of it since I was drunked.

"Yeah I know what time it is! It's time to explore with friends and others, This will be great!" I Yelled cheerfully like usual.

"Alright, alright let me get dressed" Karkat said shutting his door.

"I Can't wait for tonight"


	5. Terezi

Sorry for not updating for so long. I noticed couple grammar errors, don't worry I'm improving.

* * *

"So Karkat about last night...I-"

"Hey fuckass, shut the fuck up and drive" Karkat said as he sat in the passenger seat a little dizzy.

"Karkat you don't look so good" John said taking a quick glance at him.

"I'm fine just-" Karkat stopped, suddenly throwing up out the window.

"Karkat!" John stopped immediately helping him and cleaning him. He went in the glove department to find a handy cloth, luckily for a situation like this "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine...but...I don't think I want to go to that thing tonight"

"The fun activity...alright then will go home. John got out his car to open his trunk to get a bucket "This should help just a case it happens again."

"Thanks John"

"Your welcome" John smiled.

**Karkat POV**

I'm sort of happy this happen, I don't have to go to that dumb activity and I get to stay home. Since I feel like this John might stay home all day and feed me, not only that but spend time with me. It's not like I care if he does. John I might be figuring out who I am really in love with. But Terezi, I won't be able to get away from her, she still in love with me...is she? She doesn't care if she did she would already been at John's house to see me.

"Were home Karkat" John said pulling into the drive way next to a car. Wait...a car! Who's car is that!? I spoke too soon.

"Oh no..."

"Is that Terezi car?" John said looking at it.

"Yes...I'm surprise she caught on into this human world" Karkat sighed "She learned how to drive a car, she must be hanging around Dave or something."

"Hmm yeah"

**John POV**

Oh carp! Terezi here? Why now? Things will start to get clearer now but I...just don't feel like dealing with that right now, besides Karkat doesn't feel so good. I looked over at Karkat to see a pissed off face. Karkat looks more pissed off then usual, I guess he doesn't want to see her either or he could be happy. Who knows, I just hope when we go inside this won't affect our relationship. Well here goes nothing.

"Alright, Karkat I'm going to get out are you coming?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah in a minute" Karkat said unusually miserably.

"Alright..." I got out the car and headed to the door. Yep this is it. I open the door to find Terezi sitting on the couch, smiling mischievously as usual.

"Oh is that you Karkat!?" Terezi said walking over to me.

"Um no it's-"

Suddenly she started kissing me. She was kissing me, what the heck. Then I felt someone presence behind me. Yep... it was Karkat.


	6. JOHN!

I stopped, it felt like the end of my life when he stood at the door. "I miss you..." Terezi sniffed "Wait...Karkles?"

"I'm over here" Karkat said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh Karkat, ha! I must of been kissing the door, because I can't smell any emotion or reaction happening" Terezi laughed mischievously.

"Yeah...you must of been" Karkat looked over at me and he can tell I was scared out of my mind.

"Um Terezi can you come outside for a minute?" Karkat asked. Terezi stepped outside.

"Um...Karkat I-" I choked out but Karkat stop me by signaling me with his finger on his lips. Karkat looked so calm, less stress than usual, it made me feel happy seeing him in this state but at the same time a little weird.

The door close, I stood there "I wonder..." I shook my head and sat down on the couch.

...

Two minutes went by, what are they talking about! I went over to the door to listen.

"Karkat...what!?" Terezi voice sound unusual.

"Terezi we haven't seen each other in so long, I probably thought...that you moved on" Karkat said unsettling.

"H3H3H3H! That kind of rhym3s" Terezi giggled. (Oh cod, worst Terezi writing, I tried xD)

"Terezi! I'm serious!"

"..."

"Karkat, it's ironic but we been broken up for three years..."

"WHAT!" Karkat fell against the door, making me step back a few inches.

"Oh Karkat..." I was shocked, but I continued on listening.

"...Terezi, I-"

"Look it's been over, It was obvious I was going out with Dave" Terezi voice became serious.

"HUH!? WHAT!?" Karkat of course denied want he wa hearing, he just couldn't believe...I couldn't believe it either. "Terezi!...no...John...JOHN!"

"Huh!?" I stammbered back as the door furiously open widely, making me loose my balance.

"JOHN!"

"...Karkat...?"

* * *

**Sorry for my late update, busy and such. review!**


End file.
